


Spin the Bottle Gifted Juvenile Dormitories

by HW_MITYO



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HW_MITYO/pseuds/HW_MITYO
Summary: (Reboot of Spin The Bottle: Class of 79th) Hope’s Peak University is a prestigious college that focuses on the individual talents of every student. Due to its strict policies, most find it never fun to be at Hope’s Peak due to the high standards, this results in 99% of students to take dormitories. When it comes to excellence, there are also failures, and that failure is the Gifted Juvenile Dormitory’s students.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Spin the Bottle Gifted Juvenile Dormitories

**Author's Note:**

> A great fan of mine had the guts to pull my heartstrings and say they missed the Spin the Bottle fic. So, I decided to reboot it. I deleted the old one due to the direction it was going, it felt cheap and innocent due to them being HighSchool students, but with College, I can do illegal things. Like them doing drugs, sex, crime, WOOOO!  
> Yeah, I'm bad hahaha.

_“I can’t believe I’m doing this…”_

_Shuichi Saihara took a closer look at the invitation that was been given to him yesterday by the dorm’s representative Kaede Akamatsu. It’s been four months since he’s an occupant at Gifted Juvenile Dormitory, and he’s gotten to know the people living there, which he could say it was pretty “Weird, Sexy and Disturbing”. Shuichi admits that the women in that co-ed dorm are pretty cute and hot, but the boys living there aren’t exactly what he’d call friends._

_“Yo, Shuichi!”_

_Speak of the devil. The one that is waving at him with a friendly grin is Kaito Momota. He’s an aspiring astronaut that dreams of becoming the youngest person to land on the moon, and at one point fuck a female version of Neil Armstrong, but that was when he was drunk at one night._

_“H-Hey, Momota.” Shuichi greeted, the detective felt a bit uncomfortable that Kaito is using his first name._

_Shuichi walked over to Kaito and the latter immediately placed his arm around Shuichi’s shoulder. The detective could already smell the beer from Kaito’s breath._

_“Excited for today?” Kaito asked._

_“N-Not really.” Shuichi replied._

_“Come on dude! It’s a party, and it’s actually a party where we can get drunk!” Kaito said._

_“Well, that’s the thing that I could count for.” Shuichi said with a small smile._

_The two of them headed back to the Dormitory where even the security guard isn’t around to watch over them. Instead, loud techno music can be heard just by the gate and when Shuichi and Kaito pushed the door open they find themselves what was once a clean co-ed dormitory turned to a den of drunk crazy teenagers celebrating their first Christmas at campus._

_Shuichi took notice of everyone that is already present, and it would appear that they were the last ones to arrive. Miu is bobbing her head back and forth while dancing in a very weird and random pattern, Himiko and Angie are cheering for the inventor that’s owning the dance floor._

_Korekiyo drinks alone at a corner while looking at Tsumugi who was venting her excitement at a convention she just attended to Tenko and Kirumi. The martial artist was mostly focused on giving jealous glares at Angie for hogging Himiko’s attention, meanwhile the maid simply sipped her beer not really listening to Tsumugi rambling._

_Kiibo is nervously holding a tool box, prepared to take anything Rantaro needs as the latter is busy fixing the speakers at the party. Kokichi is getting assisted by Gonta placing the banner that reads “GJD Fucking Christmas Party!” The “Fucking” part is crossed out to which Shuichi deduced Kaede must have regretted placing Miu in charge of making the banner._

_Ryoma and Maki are chatting together at the lobby main couch, it’s currently placed at the side to make room for the dance floor, the audio, and the snack table with all the beers. Finally, the two of them received a cheerful greeting from Kaede._

_“You guys came!” Kaede cheered, grabbing both of their hands and shaking them in happiness._

_Shuichi blushed red from the contact of his hand with Kaede’s whilst Kaito gladly shook the pianist’s hand with the same enthusiasm. Shuichi couldn’t stop staring at how beautiful Kaede is and he couldn’t help but thank God (Or Atua in respect to Angie’s religion) that he’s living in the same roof as Kaede and not just her but a lot of beautiful girls too._

_“Seems like everyone came Kaede!” Kaito said “Didn’t know you had such an impact on making everyone follow your instructions leader.”_

_“Kaito!” Kaede giggled and slapped Kaito’s arm playfully “It’s not leader okay? I’m just happy that everyone made it. Also Shuichi, I’m glad you came because I thought you’d not be into parties and just went home to your Uncle.”_

_“Well, U-Uncle is busy with the c-case, and I t-thought I should ride this party with you Kaede!” Shuichi answered in nervousness, one that Kaito truly notices._

_“Cool! Well you guys drink all you want, but don’t forget we’re cleaning all of this tomorrow!” Kaede said._

_Kaede went over to Tsumugi’s table and the cosplayer immediately pulled Kaede into the conversation, something that Tenko and Kirumi were happy about as they leave the table._

_“Epic fail bro.” Kaito said._

_“W-What do you m-mean?!” Shuichi asked._

_“Dude she’s hot, I get it, lots of guys want to fuck her but step up your game dude. Haven’t you been hanging out with her the past couple of months?” Kaito asked._

_“I-I did….She was always interested in what I do.” Shuichi replied._

_“Then why did your pants fall down everytime you talk to her?” Kaito questioned._

_“I don’t know! She smelled good today and t-the thought of her d-drunk made me a bit excited?” Shuichi answered._

_Kaito laughed and patted Shuichi on the back hard. The two of them headed over to the snacks table to get some can of beers where they meet up with Kiibo and Rantaro._

_“Hey!” Kaito greeted, giving Kiibo a handshake while nodding at Rantaro._

_“Good evening Momota!” Kiibo greeted and turned to Shuichi “Isn’t this party great Shuichi?!”_

_Shuichi looked at the robot and smiled “Yeah, the setting is really nice, Kaede did a good job on redecorating the place.”_

_“It’s actually Kiibo’s first party so anything is great to him.” Rantaro teased, earning the blushing reaction of Kiibo._

_“Amami! I told you not to say that!” Kiibo cried._

_“Aww but it’s cute.” Rantaro said with a smirk._

_“How you been doing though Amami?” Kaito asked._

_“Doing good spaceman. Haven’t seen a female Neil Armstrong for you to have intercourse with, so I apologize.” Rantaro said._

_Kaito blushed a bit in embarrassment and hides it off with a cheerful smile, Shuichi felt a bit uncomfortable with Rantaro, due to the fact that he’s the most distant and secretive compared to the rest of the occupants in the dorm._

_Shuichi feels more comfortable talking to Kiibo though, despite many people being racist towards Kiibo’s kind. Shuichi felt like it’s his duty to make sure Kiibo doesn’t feel like an outcast, and that he’s welcome to him anytime._

_“Gonta appreciates you attending the party. This is Gonta’s first ever party!” Gonta confessed._

_Shuichi, Kaito and Kiibo couldn’t help but smile at Gonta’s cheerfulness. In the first month of moving in to the dormitory, Gonta was always there for everyone to help carry or move stuff to their rooms, he’s probably the nicest guy Shuichi has ever met._

_“Sup bitches!” Kokichi greeted “How ya’ll doing?”_

_Then there’s this guy. Kokichi has always been a mystery to Shuichi, compared to the frustration of solving Rantaro’s vague mystery, Shuichi felt intrigued by how this self-proclaimed Supreme Ruler entered the campus with proof that he has a criminal record._

_“Get the fuck out of here Oma. Why did you even come? When no one wants you here.” Kaito snarled at the supreme ruler, Shuichi had known that the two had always been at each other’s throats this past months._

_“WAAAAH HOW MEAN MOMOTA!” Kokichi cried heavily that was even louder than the stereo. It caught everyone’s attention as the Supreme Ruler rushed to Shuichi and hugged him._

_“Shumai don’t be friends with this bad bad man, I saw him masturbating to Alien sex!” Kokichi said._

_“T-That was one time!” Kaito yelled._

_As if on cue, Kokichi’s crying stopped and displayed a look of shock and curiosity instead “Ara? I was lying you know. I didn’t think you’d confess that you did it.”_

_“Why you little shitstain!” Kaito angrily said and prepared to punch Kokichi, but was held back by Gonta._

_“Come on guys, we shouldn’t fight at Kaede’s party!” Kiibo said._

_“You don’t get a say in this tin can!” Kokichi yelled, clicking his tongue at the robot._

_“R-Robophobia! I should report you to the principal!” Kiibo yelled._

_“It’s “Headmaster” not “Principal” what are you an elementary schooler? Maybe that’s the only level robots can learn eh?” Kokichi teased._

_“Dude, enough.” Rantaro scolded, tapping his cold beer can on top of Kokichi’s head._

_“Aww Taro-kun, you’re on their side?” Kokichi asked, giving the survivor a mischievous smile._

_“Actually, your childish antics ruins my beer.” Rantaro replied, giving the supreme ruler a relaxed smile._

_“Fine I’ll back off. Come Gonta, I need your help on something, otherwise the bees are all going to die.” Kokichi said as he snapped his fingers._

_“G-Gonta will do everything he can to not let the bees die!” Gonta shouted and followed the supreme ruler._

_“Geez, you got to tell me how you handle that rat.” Kaito requested to the survivor calmly finishing his beer._

_“Hmm, and what do I get in return?” Rantaro asked, winking at the astronaut._

_“Forget it.” Kaito said in defeat._

_“Alright everyone, I have an announcement to make! So could everyone gather at the center please?!” Kaede shouted._

_Everyone followed Kaede’s request, Shuichi took another can of beer from the table first before going to the center along with the others. Tsumugi provided a chair for Kaede to stand on as the pianist carefully climbed up with the cosplayer’s assistance._

_“I’d like to thank everyone for coming to this party. It’s been four months since the sixteen of us become occupants of this dormitory but I felt like we’ve all become friends in our own way, and I’m just so happy that everyone is having a good time!” Kaede said._

_“Where’s the drugs?!” Miu asked._

_“Sluts like you know what drugs mean?” Kokichi questioned in surprise._

_“EEP! D-Don’t belittle me you failed abortion!” Miu snarked back._

_“Moving on!” Kaede interrupted “I know we want to talk and eat during this party but I’ve prepared a little game for us. To make this more fun!”_

_“Duck, Duck, Goose?” Rantaro asked, making Kaede pout at him for even suggesting a childish game._

_“Musical chairs!” Kaito guessed._

_“If that were to happen, I’m going to be squashed by Gonta’s booty.” Kokichi confessed._

_“Gonta would never step on you Oma, Gonta doesn’t even wear boots!” Gonta said._

_“Strip poker!” Miu guessed._

_“Degenerates would have to leave, Tenko is not letting the adorable Himiko-chan get violated by perverted menace!” Tenko defended._

_“Those are all good suggestions.” Kaede said before Tsumugi hands her a beer bottle “I propose a riskier game, spin the bottle?”_

_“Nishishi, interesting.” Kokichi said._

_“Gonta has never played this game before!” Gonta confessed._

_“It’s simple, you spin the bottle and the person that the tip of the bottle lands on will either confess the truth or do a dare!” Kaede explained._

_“That’s the game we’re playing?” Maki asked in disbelief._

_“Feels like a girl’s sleepover game.” Kaito confessed._

_“Menace don’t know good games if it hit you in the brain, Tenko assumes that you men even have one.” Tenko said._

_“We do and it’s fucking better than yours.” Kokichi said._

_“I’m in! It looks like fun and I always speak the truth!” Kiibo said._

_“WAIT! Before we do this, let’s make this game a bit more interesting.” Miu announced._

_“What do you mean Miu?” Kirumi asked._

_“Instead of “Truth or Dare” to whoever the bottle lands upon. Let’s make it a “Kiss or Dare”!” Miu shouted._

_Shuichi, Tenko, Himiko, Kaito, Kiibo, Kaede and Gonta blushed at the sudden proposal. Meanwhile, Korekiyo, Maki, Kirumi, Tsumugi and Ryoma looked intrigued while Kokichi, Rantaro and Angie smirked in interest._

_“We can’t kiss! The girls will get pregnant!” Gonta shouted._

_Most of the girls finds it sweet with Gonta’s innocence, while the boys looked confused or disappointed._

_“Gonta, you seriously don’t know how basic biology works?” Ryoma asked._

_“Nishishi, if that’s how it’s going to be then I guess I should add my own suggestion.” Kokichi said._

_Kaito sighed “We’re not taking suggestions from y-_

_Kokichi cuts Kaito off when the supreme ruler grabbed Shuichi’s hat. Kokichi then grabs something inside his scarf, which is a small plastic bag of ripped papers. He then proceeded to place the papers in the bag and mixed it well._

_“What are those, and give me back my hat.” Shuichi requested._

_“These are small snippets of paper containing dares designed by DICE themselves!” Kokichi answered._

_“You’re lying.” Kaede assumed._

_“I wish I was, but dares are something DICE never backs down. Therefore, my members create the most embarrassing dares that will totally scar them for life! I propose we use these dares instead of thinking something, because let’s face it, you people don’t know how to make good dares compared to these demonic commandments.” Kokichi said._

_“Why the hell do we have to agree to that?” Maki asked._

_“To make the party more exciting!” Kokichi reasoned._

_“Harukawa, might you perhaps afraid of what Kokichi might order from you?” Korekiyo asked._

_“I’m not afraid of a rat Korekiyo.” Maki said bluntly._

_“So does that mean you’ll take a dare if by chance you don’t want to kiss someone? Let’s say, robots?” Kokichi asked._

_“HEY!” Kiibo shouted, clearly offended._

_“Yes.” Maki replied._

_“So everyone wants to play then?” Kaede asks._

_“Count me in.” Rantaro answered._

_“Let’s go.” Ryoma replied._

_“I shall cooperate wholeheartedly.” Kirumi said._

_“Atua shall bless Angie so she can win!” Angie cheered._

_“T-Tenko will not back down to any degenerate male challenges!” Tenko shouted._

_“Kukuku, it would seem the party has reached its climax.” Korekiyo whispered as he joined._

_“Kyahaha, this is going to be fucking awesome!” Miu laughed._

_“Gonta will try his best!” Gonta shouted._

_“Nishishi, I hope you kiss a guy Kaito.” Kokichi wished._

_“Shut the fuck up. I’m only doing this because everyone is playing.” Kaito confessed._

_“I hope I get to play first!” Kiibo hoped._

_“You don’t want to do that Keebs.” Tsumugi said._

_“Nyehh, I guess I have no choice.” Himiko tiredly spoke._

_“Whatever.” Maki whispered._

_Shuichi took a seat on the ground as everyone else did the same. It created a circle where Kaede placed the bottle at the center. The order of the circle goes like this from the person’s right: Shuichi, Maki, Rantaro, Kirumi, Kiibo, Tsumugi, Kokichi, Kaede, Ryoma, Himiko, Tenko, Korekiyo, Angie, Gonta and Kaito._

_“We’ll let the bottle decide who goes first, after the person that the bottle lands on, will be decided by a raffle.” Kaede said._

_“How do we decide that?” Tenko asked._

_“Korekiyo can I borrow your hat?” Kaede asks._

_“My pleasure.” Korekiyo answered and handed his hat to the pianist._

_Kaede then placed sixteen rolls of paper in the hat before placing it beside her lap. Shuichi couldn’t help but focus on the pink lipstick Kaede wore that made her lips so kissable. Noticing the other girls as well, they all appeared to have dressed to impressed even if they’re not trying to show it._

_“Let’s begin!” Kaede cheered and spins the bottle._

_Round and round the bottle spun, with the carpeted floor it gave the bottle a little bit of friction as it stood in place and spun like a top. For a few seconds later, the bottle slowly decreased its speed as it passes by slowly on the students. Himiko flinched when it almost stopped to her, Korekiyo moaned a little when it crept up passed him, and Kaito sweated when it spins slowly passed him before finally taking a surprising stop at._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Shuichi Saihara._

_“Fuck.” Shuichi cursed._

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, my Mom is doing well to anyone who's reading my diary fic. I thank the people who cheered me up, but I'll do a formal one when I update the diary fic. Anyways, to the fans here. I ask thee a question, give me the nastiest dares or lewd scenes you want a pair to do.
> 
> If you're that sick, twisted, sexual predator that suggests they should do hand-holding? I'm looking forward to seeing you in hell, may your "Hand-Holding" ideas send you to the circle of lust ya pervert XD.


End file.
